


I'll Meet You There

by Lberries



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Loss of Virginity, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lberries/pseuds/Lberries
Summary: TROS Spoilers...A fix-it picking up right after the in-movie kiss, in which Ben does not die and he and Rey have to figure out what to do from there.  Ends with a little bit of smut.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	I'll Meet You There

Ben’s smile was so beautiful. Rey held his face in her hands, stroking his hair, too overwhelmed to speak. He was here with her and she was abundantly grateful, but everything was different now. Thunderous rumblings of the dissipating battle above them reminded her of what had just happened. It was all too much. 

Ben took Rey’s small hand into his own, a reassurance. “You have to go back now,” he breathed. 

“Now?” Rey scooted closer to him, craving his warmth, her heart quickening. 

“Your friends are worried about you. You should be with them.” Ben’s voice was gentle, and his eyes were calm. 

Rey looked at him steadily and knew he was right. He had never lied to her. “You’ll come with me.”

Ben smiled again, this time a lopsided, sad smile. “I can’t do that.” His gaze studied her face attentively. “My mother is gone. The others won’t… they won’t understand.”

Rey thought of her friends. She had never fully divulged to anyone but Leia how she had come to know Ben Solo. Finn would understandably be nervous about the prospect of Kylo Ren hanging around, and Poe would be incredulous. They didn’t have her perspective, and some of that was her own fault, she considered. She recalled Starkiller Base, how Chewie had not hesitated to fire his bowcaster after Kylo Ren’s betrayal. Kylo was gone, of course, but Ben was right about this too; the others would not understand, not at first. She nodded solemnly. 

Without speaking, the two managed to help each other back onto their feet and made their way outside of the crumbling lair and back to their ships. They leaned their bruised bodies against each other, their pain and weakness choked only by the strength in their bond. Ben had injured his leg in the fall, and Rey’s whole body ached from the gravity of what had happened to her. Together, though, they returned to their ships, and turned to face each other.

“Where will I find you?” Rey asked. Overhead, the sky had already cleared of Resistance ships, and only wreckage remained. The others would already be at the base by the time she got there, undoubtedly overtaken with the joy of their victory. She would join them long enough to celebrate a little, but she knew her heart could not stand to stay there too long. Her joy was with Ben. 

Ben gestured to the two lightsabers now attached to his belt, Luke and Leia’s. “I need to take care of these. Try to make things right…” His voice trailed off, twinged with insecurity. “I’ll be on Tattooine.”

Rey reached up to touch his face again, trying to reassure him the way he had done for her. “I’ll be there soon.” 

Rey waited to leave until Kylo had departed, watching to make sure he could fly safely with his injury. He was no longer Kylo Ren, but she knew Ben Solo was headstrong in his own way. As she travelled back to the Resistance base, she continued to feel Ben’s presence with her even as the distance between them grew, beating like a tiny drum in her chest. 

When she did reach the base, though, Rey almost immediately wished she had Ben to cling to as she navigated the Resistance milieu. The celebration was overwhelming, even more than what she had imagined, with everybody hugging everybody else. It was beautiful in its own way, but Rey could not shake how out of place she felt. As much as she had been through with these people, there was still so much she could never explain to them fully. Now, even Leia was gone. BB-8 was the first to greet her, chirping giddily, and Finn and Poe were close behind, arms already around each other. They pulled Rey into their embrace frantically, and Rey let herself relax into it. As frustrating as these two could be, she loved them like brothers.

“Rey,” Finn pulled away to look at her, beaming. “I thought you didn’t make it! I felt… well, I thought you were gone.”

Rey smiled at him, understanding what he was trying to say, unsurprised. She had always sensed the potential of the Force in her dear friend. “I thought so too, for a moment,” she explained, praying vague answers would suffice. “The Force was with me, though.” 

“With all of us,” Poe chimed in. “We’re celebrating tonight, but tomorrow we start rebuilding the Republic. We’ll need you there, Rey. We need your leadership.”

A knot twisted in Rey’s gut. “I don’t know about that. Leadership?”

“Everyone here looks up to you and trusts you,” Finn protested. “You are the one who saved the galaxy. You defeated Palpatine! Poe and I can’t do this without you.” 

Rey squirmed a bit. “I’ll think about it.” Her eyes shifted between her two friends, who looked back at her with intimidating sincerity. “There is something else I have to go do now, though.”

Poe cocked an eyebrow at her. “Something else?”

Rey nodded towards Luke’s X-wing, standing behind her. “Something… something for Leia.”

Poe and Finn exchanged a glance, then turned back to nod to her. 

“I’ll be back. I’m not sure when, but it shouldn’t be too long.” Rey hoped that she wasn’t lying, though she was already anxious at the thought of returning to base, especially with the knowledge that there apparently would be people counting on her leadership and expertise upon said return. Already, she felt something within her itching for Ben’s company; there was a lot they needed to process. She was struck with the thought that she might live a long time with her heart torn between these two families that she had found. As much as she wanted to be with Ben, she couldn’t imagine herself abandoning the Resistance. Was she simply destined for heartache?

Rey could sense that Finn and Poe were watching her as she took off in Luke’s X-wing once again. She knew she often left them a bit mystified, though she was just as unsure this time. Whenever she returned, she would have to have some real answers for them, and for her own peace of mind. 

Her worries nearly evaporated, however, as she landed on Tattooine. The physical proximity to Ben was like a resurgence of life. She had always felt desperately connected to him since they had been inside each other’s minds, but that bond only seemed to grow stronger since they had shared each other’s life forces. She found the house she recognized to be Luke’s childhood home, an image she had picked up from the memories connected to Luke’s saber. Ben sat on the ground in front of the dome-shaped building, his family sabers at his side. 

Ben smiled as he stood to greet her and Rey wondered if she would ever stop being amazed at the beauty of that sight. “Hi,” he said, almost sheepish. 

Rey nearly laughed at the understated greeting. “Hi.” She wanted to touch him again, to hold him and kiss him and feel his arms around her, but she also knew that there would be time for that later. Of all the things she was grateful for, that was perhaps the greatest - that they would have time. Now, though, they both owed it to Luke and Leia to honor their lives.

Ben and Rey settled into comfortable silence as they prepared the sabers, wrapping them together in cloth. As they set the carefully wrapped package on top of the sand, Rey placed a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder, sensing his pain as it crept up on him. The weight of his regrets hung in the air around them. Ben sighed once, heavily, then reached out, letting the sabers sink into the earth. 

They both looked up at the same time, sensing the presence that had joined them. Luke and Leia gazed back at them, and Rey felt a powerful peace wash over herself and Ben. And then they were gone. 

Rey turned her head up towards Ben, who had tears in his eyes, and lovingly caressed his now unscarred cheek. He responded by wrapping his arms around her in a full embrace, enveloping her in his warmth. “I love you, Rey,” he whispered, breath tickling the side of her face. 

“I love you, Ben.” The words, of course, did not need to be spoken in order for their sentiment to be known, but Rey understood the significance of speaking them anyway. There would be no regrets here.

***

The two suns of Tattooine made for a brilliant sunrise. Rey and Ben had found themselves immeasurably exhausted by the time they had settled in to the old, gutted house the night before that they decided their most comfortable option for sleep was the floor. Somehow, though, it was some of the best rest either of them had ever had. By the time Rey cracked her eyes open to catch a glimpse of the magnificent sunlight, she felt as if she were in an entirely new reality. Ben’s presence beside her was just another indicator of that. His body lay just inches from her, his hand holding hers in the space between them being their only point of contact. The sight of a peaceful, sleeping Ben lying next to her was like something from a dream.

Ben’s dark eyes opened only moments later, followed by a soft, sleepy smile. Rey couldn’t help it but to smile back. He chuckled softly, then gently lifted their clasped hands in a gesture. “See. I knew you wanted to take my hand.”

Rey laughed, and Ben laughed with her, an unusual thing. Perhaps for the first time fully, the absurdity of their situation struck her. Was it just the day before that she had fought him so furiously atop the wreckage of the Death Star? Now, they were a universe away, waking up together on the gritty floor of a Tattooine farmhouse. For the first time ever, despite all of the intimacy they had already shared, they were truly alone together. 

Rey’s heart fluttered at that thought. Ben seemed to have had the same thought as he let go of her hand to reach up and cup her cheek, then kissed her lips ever so gently. Even if this moment was their first chance ever to truly exist together in peace, every part of this new existence felt familiar, like a dream she had been having her whole life just without ever waking up to it. She immediately scooted her body forward, closing the gap between them, allowing him to kiss her more deeply, intoxicated by his taste, his warmth. 

Breaking the kiss, Ben moved his face back just to study her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Rey’s stomach twisted with the wonder and awe she saw in his dark eyes, still twinged with some sadness. “You’ll need to go back again soon,” he said.

Frustrated, Rey sat up. “What makes you think that? You don’t want me to stay with you?” 

Ben sat up himself, snaking an arm around her waist. “All I want is for you to stay with me, sweetheart,” he nearly groaned. “But you care about your friends. And the end of the war is just the beginning for them. They need you.”

Rey sighed, frustrated that she knew he was right, but decidedly charmed by his term of endearment for her. “I know that. But I also have no idea how I could be of any help to them. I don’t know the first thing about-”

“You’ll know what to do.” Ben’s voice was steady and soft. He had so often been able to be confident for Rey when she could not herself. It was infuriating, though Rey knew it was one of her favorite things about him. 

“You  _ could _ come with me,” Rey said again, though she sensed its futility. “Really, we could use someone like you, you would know what to do better than any of the rest of us. You were Supreme Leader-” 

Ben stiffened, and Rey sensed she had said the wrong thing. 

“I’m sorry. What I mean to say is that… you’re incredible, Ben. Without you, we wouldn’t have been able to stop Palpatine, and the war would have been lost. That means something.”

Though Ben looked at her with only love in his eyes, the rest of his face was a barely-restrained grimace. “Not everyone will look at me the same way you do, Rey. They don’t have the full story, and that’s okay. I don’t need to be the hero; I owe it all to you anyway.” The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, mischievously, and he pulled her in a little closer to him. “And you’ll make a great leader. You’re  _ very  _ convincing.”

Rey laughed in a soft exhale and placed a teasing hand on Ben’s upper arm. “Am I?” She shifted her position slightly so that her body was almost completely pressed against his, their legs a little more tangled together. “Then surely I can convince you to come with me.” She planted a small, soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, and two more along his jaw before he reached up to cradle the back of her head so that he could meet her gaze again.

“I’m sure you could convince me.” His voice was low and a little shaken; it gave Rey some pleasure to see that she had such an effect on him. “But I want you to understand that, if I go with you, it’s not going to be easy. Actually, things could go horribly wrong.”

“Nothing we’ve ever done has been easy, Ben.” Rey recognized the insecurity in him, and it made her feel strong, the same way he had always had the strength combat her insecurity. “We already saved the galaxy, but I’m not done fighting for you.”

***

Returning to Ajan Kloss for the second time felt much different to Rey than it had the first. Again, she was without Ben, but she did know he would at least be close, just taking his TIE to a different location on the planet. They had agreed that it would be best for Rey to at least try to explain the situation to her friends first, rather than ambushing them with the presence of a reformed Kylo Ren. After they had been made aware, though, Ben would be close by to introduce himself. Or not, if things truly did go wrong. Rey was not letting herself think of these things, though. Either way, she was acutely aware of Ben’s presence surrounding her and inside of her mind, and it brought her the best sense of comfort. Though he was not there, he would be listening to everything. 

“Rey!” After she landed, the first person to actually greet her was Rose, who flung her arms around Rey immediately. Rey hugged her back, appreciating the sunshine in her friend’s personality; she had always greatly admired Rose’s strength in enthusiasm. “It’s so great to see you again! Did you take care of what you needed to? Finn said something about Leia…”

Rey smiled back at her friend and nodded. Rose had shared a similar connection to the General that Rey had. “I did. But I’m back now.”

“Good.” Poe strode right up to them, Finn right behind him. “We have a lot to discuss now.”

“It’s all good things, though,” Finn chimed in, hugging Rey again. “The worst is over, and we owe it to ourselves to remember that we’ve come this far.” 

Rey laughed silently to herself, sensing the tension between the two newly-appointed Generals. As much as Finn and Poe undoubtedly loved each other, they were bound to clash in a number of ways. It certainly made them a balanced team. “We can be grateful for all the good things and discuss them,” she said. “Poe is right - there is actually quite a lot to talk about.” 

The little group of them made their way to headquarters, where they were met by Lando, Chewie, and the droids. There was some more hugging, and Rey was happy to hear Threepio explain that his memory had been restored with the help of Artoo. Naturally, it was Poe who stepped in to break up the the chit-chat. 

“Palpatine and the Sith fleet are gone, and that’s fantastic,” he said, “but we don’t want to get ahead of ourselves. We don’t know for sure yet what might remain of the First Order or any sympathizers or allies that might be out there.” Suddenly, he directed his attention to Rey. “Rey, you were the last one of us to see Kylo Ren. He’s gone?”

Rey swallowed. She hadn’t exactly expected that this question would come up so fast. She felt again, though, that Ben was present with her in her mind. He was there, he was listening, and he was nervous. And she was going to fight for him, just as she had promised. She looked back at Poe. “Not exactly.”

Poe sniffed and raised his eyebrows. “Not exactly?”

“He’s not a threat to us anymore, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Rey searched her words carefully, wanting to offer the swiftest reassurance without thoroughly confusing everyone. “But he’s not... gone.”

“Rey,” Finn’s voice was the next to chime in, and he looked at her with gentle, curious eyes. “What happened on the Death Star?”

Rey allowed herself a moment to breathe, and she felt Ben breathing with her. “When Leia died...” she began. “When Leia sacrificed herself, she got through to her son.” Rey looked carefully at everyone around her. “What she did, it worked. Kylo Ren, that personality left and her son, Ben Solo, came back. It’s not the same person.”

Chewie whined softly, and Rey turned to look at him where he stood next to Lando. “You mean it?” Lando asked. “Ben is back?”

Rey couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her mouth. “Yes.” She turned to look at the rest of the group again. “He helped me defeat Palpatine. All would be lost if not for him. He even saved my life.”

“I’m sure that’s convenient,” Poe interrupted. Rey’s chest tightened; she should have guessed he would be the one to be so  _ difficult _ . “Kylo Ren wanted the Emperor gone too. Are you sure you weren’t the one helping him?”

“I think I would know,” Rey shot back, a little impulsively. “Look, there are things that I’ve known about that I haven’t always shared with all of you. But I need you to know the truth about this. We wouldn’t be here now if not for Ben Solo.”

“Or he’s convinced you he’s changed so that we stop worrying about him. Now, Palpatine is out of the way and he is free to go build up the First Order again.” Poe was wrong, of course, but Rey immediately understood his line of thinking. It reminded her of the way she had felt so long ago on Ach-to, the first time Kylo had appeared to her. Her first instinct had been to shoot him, to accuse him, to call him a monster. Back then, she had not yet seen Ben Solo, just as Poe and the others had not yet seen him. They would need to. 

“Rey has better judgment than that, Poe,” Rose interjected, then turned to Rey. “Surely you took some sort of protective measures to-” 

“There’s something more,” Rey said, feeling even more determined. “He and I - we are something called a Force Dyad. I don’t even fully understand it, but the two of us are connected by the Force itself. He couldn’t lie to me if he wanted to. That’s how we get our power, how we were able to defeat Palpatine together.”  _ Together _ . The thought rooted her feet to the floor with newfound assurance. “And that’s why I can’t stay here unless he’s here with me.”

A detectably uncomfortable hush fell on the others, though Lando and Chewie exchanged knowing glaces. Rey got the sense that no one had been expecting this. 

“If this is true,” Finn said carefully, letting the moment pass, “where is he now?”

“Good question,” Lando piped up. “I’d like to see that boy again.”

***

Though Rey was aware that Ben had been privy to the conversation with her Resistance friends, she reached out to him again as the little group boarded the Millenium Falcon.  _ I’m coming to meet you. So are the others. I’m sorry _ . 

_ Don’t be sorry.  _ A pause.  _ Thank you. _

Poe piloted the Falcon for the brief excursion to the other side of the planet, a determinedly furrowed brow marking his face. Rey decided to hang back, pacing a little, while the others sat around in a bit of a stifled silence. As the ship landed, Rose was the one to step up to Rey, giving her arm an encouraging squeeze. The tiny gesture somehow did manage to help regulate Rey’s heartbeat. 

Ben was waiting for them, standing expectantly. Rey could have read the nervous expression on his face from a mile away. Again, it took effort not to run right up to him and try to comfort him. She hated approaching him the way she did, like they were somehow still on opposite sides. It wasn’t true. She wanted to scream.

Rose leaned over to whisper in her ear. “He  _ is  _ handsome.”

Rey nearly choked.

In all of the tension that hung in the air, none other than Chewbacca was the first to snuff it out. With a suddenly joyous growl, Chewie threw his big arms around Ben in a hug. The image was so precious, Rey had to stop herself from laughing out loud; it was the first time she had ever seen Ben look small. 

“Hi, Chewie,” Ben’s muffled voice barely travelled past the barrage of Wookie fur as he stood there, not really moving, but letting himself be hugged tightly while Chewie grumbled something else to him. “I know, I know.”

Lando was next. “Son,” he said as Chewie finally stepped back. “Let me look at you. You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.” He placed his hands on Ben’s shoulders, looking him up and down, before he pulled him in for his own hug. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

This time, Ben awkwardly fumbled to return the hug as best as he could, his face stricken with the ambush of compassion. Rey could sense the emotional turmoil in his gut as he processed what was happening - the guilt, the disbelief, the shame.  _ Let it go _ , she encouraged.  _ It’s gone. _

“So,” the next voice was decidedly less kind. “This is Ben Solo?” Poe stepped forward, and Rey felt her fighting instincts kick in. 

_ It’s okay.  _ Ben’s presence in her mind was clear and grounded all of a sudden. She felt herself calming down.

“I am.” Ben’s spoken voice was the same, confident but non-threatening. “I appreciate you meeting me here. I know it’s unexpected.”

Poe cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure.” He stood with his hands on his hips, still looking Ben up and down, no doubt trying to intimidate. “And what exactly is it that you want from us?”

“Nothing.” His response was easy, rehearsed. “There’s nothing I want from you. I know I don’t deserve anything after all I’ve done.” His voice hitched just a little. “I thought you should know that that part of me is gone. And I’m willing to fight for your cause, if you’ll let me.”

“And how do we trust you?” Finn was next, stepping up next to Poe. “Rey says you helped her defeat Palpatine. How do we know that wasn’t for selfish reasons?”

“You don’t have to trust me. I wouldn’t, if I were you.” There was a peaceful sense of defeat in Ben’s tone that made Rey’s heart break. Surely he didn’t really believe that? She would have to set him straight. “But I have nothing to lose. You’re free to decide what to do with me.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Lando stepped back up, setting a protective hand on Ben’s shoulder. He flashed heated eyes at Finn and Poe. “As far as I’m concerned, this young man is family to me. Whatever else has gone on, I owe it to my dear friends Han and Leia to look after this kid. He’ll always have a place to stay with me.” He took another step forward. “Will that be a problem, Generals?”

Chewie gave a short howl in support. 

Rey hoped she wasn’t about to start crying in front of everyone. 

Finn let out a resigned sigh. “I know what it’s like to leave the First Order and come here. It’s the best decision I ever made. I won’t take that chance away from anyone else.” Taking a step forward, he extended a hand to Ben. 

Ben didn’t hesitate to take it. 

“You’ll have to earn our trust,” Poe said, always the realist. “We’ll be watching you closely. Understand?” He extended his own hand. 

Ben shook it firmly. “I understand.”

Lando laughed his big, hearty laugh. “Come on, then! It’s time we all go home.”

***

It wasn’t until the late evening that Rey thought she might get the chance to see him again. Supportive Uncle Lando had been a godsend, but had also whisked Ben away pretty immediately to help him settle in. As much as Rey had been left with a warm and full heart watching as Ben was welcomed, if tentatively, into the Resistance family, she craved closeness to him, and wanted to share her joy with him. She had ended up spending the rest of the day alone on the Falcon, peacefully cleaning and making some much-needed repairs after its time in battle. She had waited for all of the lights around the base to turn off, for everyone to disappear into their bunks before she called to him. 

_ Come and meet me _ .

It wasn’t long at all before Ben arrived, looking like he had been treated to a shower and fresh clothes. Pulling him inside of the Falcon, Rey finally flung her arms around him with abandon, which he welcomed, even lifting her off the ground a little. “I’m so happy,” she whispered in his ear. “I hope you are too.”

“I’m overwhelmed,” he said matter-of-factly, removing his arms from around her waist so that he could hold her face in his big hands. “Good overwhelmed. Still.” He had tears in his eyes, the same way he had when she had woken up in his arms on Exegol. Rey’s heart melted.

“Me too.” Rey let herself tangle her fingers in his hair a little, not ready to let go. “There’s so much we haven’t even talked about yet. I never thought I would get this lucky, to have you for myself like this. It’s more than I’d ever let myself want.”

“Hm.” Ben made another half-smile, puzzled eyes searching her face.

“What?”

“I never would have dreamed this is anything you would want.” His thumb traced the outline of her lower lip. “Couldn’t you tell how surprised I was, when you kissed me the first time? That alone was more than anything I could have hoped for. I still can’t believe it.”

Feeling her chest swell, Rey pressed her mouth to his again, letting the kiss tell him of all her yearning - months of hopeful lust she had tried to suppress, from the moment they had touched hands from across the galaxy and she had truly seen him. She willed the Force to show him what her body was too inexperienced to. She never wanted him to doubt the depth of her love for him ever again. 

When the kiss broke, it was like the air had shifted around them. They were alone. They were safe. They were together. Their breaths tied in knots between them and their bodies clung together desperately. Together, a realization fell from the sky and descended upon them. They both had what they wanted and they could take advantage of it. 

Ben kissed her again, this time briefly but gingerly, before he started walking her backward toward the pilot’s bed. This clarity that they had each just uncovered allowed them to move freely and without fear, as clumsy and inexperienced as they were. Rey gasped as Ben sat her down and snuck his hand underneath her shirt, flustered by the sizzling of bare skin on bare skin. She did what she could to assist him as he peeled her clothes from her body, frantically planting kisses along his jaw, his neck. 

When he had pulled the boots and socks from her feet and her body was completely bare, Ben leaned over her and kissed her mouth, stretching his body over hers as she lay on the bed. He sat back, letting his trembling hands run over her entire body, from the swell of her breasts to the fullness of her thighs. Rey shivered under his hungry gaze, breathing hard. “I’ve had dreams about this. You.” His voice was low and shaken. “I would never let myself entertain the thoughts. But at night, asleep… it was always this. Haunting me.” Soft grunts and moans escaped his lips as he trailed kisses along her thighs, her hip bone, her ribs, all while his hands still explored the rest of her nakedness with white-hot touches. 

“Ben, please.” Squirming, Rey moved her hands back to his hair, drawing his face up to hers. Taking his mouth again, she wrapped her legs around his strong thighs, frustrated by the layer of clothing that was still there. Fumbling a little, she grabbed at the back of his sweater and yanked it over his head as he moved to kick off his shoes. His trousers soon followed and the two were suddenly there, exposed and tangled together. They could only look at each other and breathe in the sacredness of this moment. Without ever saying it, they both knew that neither of them had ever experienced this act of intimacy before. The air was electric.

Sitting up, Rey pulled herself into Ben’s chest, wide and bare. Breathing in his fumes, she tasted the skin along his collarbone, grazed her teeth against the musculature of his shoulders. He buried his face into her hair as she allowed her hands to explore his exquisite torso, grasping needily at the hard muscles on his back that descended gracefully into his hips and ass. “I’ve been starving for so long,” she hissed. 

With a groan, Ben swiftly moved so that she was lying on her back again, his mouth immediately drawn to the sensitive flesh at her core, arms wrapped around her legs. Rey let out a whine at the sudden explosion of contact, shuddering. “Let me take care of you,” he mumbled into her, almost absentmindedly. “Let me be good to you, Rey.” He explored her delicately, but with insatiable curiosity, attentive to her body’s reaction to each and every touch. 

Rey let herself sigh and moan, writhing and grappling for more of him. When he found her most sensitive place, she let out a cry. “There! That. Yes.” Ben responded with immediate enthusiasm, redoubling his efforts, eager to please. With her pleasure building steadily within her, tightening in her chest, she felt a sudden sting of tears pricking her eyes. Her mind was struck with the vision of a lonely girl trapped in the Jakku desert, desperate for a peaceful night of sleep, for another soul to share her burden of grief. She vaguely recognized herself in the image, but also felt impossibly disconnected from her. They could not be more different. 

Rey was helpless against the waves of release as they crashed over her, along with the flowing of tears that accompanied the assault of pleasure. Ben’s mouth did not leave her until it had subsided and she was left gasping for air. Skin still burning, she pulled him up to her, burying her face in his chest once again. 

Face suddenly awash with concern, Ben began kissing away the tears on her cheeks. “Rey?” He was so gentle with her. “Sweetheart? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Rey shook her head furiously and laughed a little. “No, not at all. It’s just too perfect. You are. You are so good to me.” She kissed at his collarbone and could swear she could feel the pride filling his chest. “I want you to take me, Ben,” she said, her voice ragged. “I want to be yours forever.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded into him, hands descending his abdomen until she encircled careful fingers around his erection. 

Ben jolted at the touch, breathing out a quiet hiss. “Let me, sweetheart.” Reverently, he laid her down again, stretching his massive body over hers, aligning their hips. He placed worshipful kisses along her stomach as he used one hand to guide him to her entrance, still slick with her own pleasure. They both let out grateful moans as he slowly slid deeper into her, stretching her welcome embrace. It wasn’t until they had a moment to adjust to this brand new sensation that he began to thrust into her, lost somewhere between tender caution and desperate hunger. 

Rey relished every little instinctual noise that escaped Ben’s mouth as he moved inside her, his lips still teasing her face and neck. She clutched at him blindly, moaning softly with the rhythm of each thrust, praying he would understand how much she loved being wrapped around him, of being so connected. The way his body shuddered over her, she could tell he was close to his own release. “Come for me, Ben,” she whispered against his hair. “I want it. Please.” 

He nearly growled into her neck, clearly taken to the edge by her explicit request. She nibbled at his ear and let out a shaky moan to encourage him, and he obliged, releasing himself into her with wild thrusts, filling her. “I love you, Rey.” The words seemed to be pulled out from deep within him, a sentiment so precious it belonged only to holy moments such as this one. Their mouths frantically searched for each other, faces sticking together with sweat and tears. It was bliss. 

Rolling to his side, Ben gathered Rey to his chest, pressing tiny kisses to her face, hair, and everywhere else he could reach. Slowly, the rhythm of their breathing fell into sync, and they could only look at each other. 

Rey felt her lips form a teasing smile. “Aren’t you glad you decided to come with me?”

Ben’s face transformed with another full, toothy grin. “I told you you were convincing. I think it worked.”

“This makes it all worth it.” The resolve in Rey’s voice was palpable, a confidence she had never even sensed in herself before now. “Whatever happens in the galaxy, it’s all outside of us. You and I, though - this is what matters. This is what I’ll always fight for.”

As night fell around them, a million questions still hung in the air like the stars that dotted the sky. But they still had the next day, and the day after that, and the rest of their lives to sort it all out. What they had and what they knew in that peace beneath the sky would be enough to carry them through it all.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
